


Leviticus 19:11

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [51]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Codenames, Gen, Lies, Mentor/Protégé, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Matt teaches Peter new ways to lie.(The best way to lie is to tell the truth.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who didn't read the edited version of a rose by any other name, Peter's codename is Dominic.

“Okay, Dominic, first lesson.  
\- Wait, lesson? Are you going to give me _lessons_? In being a vigilante? That’s so awesome! Mister Stark just gave me a new suit, and a phone number, but Happy never answers so really only gave me a suit!”

Matt makes a mental note to punch Tony Stark in the face if he ever meets him and ignores the interruption.

“First lesson, lying. The main problem is, you don’t have a subtle bone in you.  
\- Hey!  
\- Dominic, your suit is blue and _bright red_. You wouldn’t know subtlety if it was dancing in front of you naked and covered in spiders.”

Well. _According to Santino_ , Spider-Mans suit is blue and bright red. He hopes he wasn’t making fun of him. Teasing doesn’t always register as lie.

“ _Your_ suit is red.  
\- It’s a muted red, not a bright one. It’s more discreet.”

At least, according to Melvin, who would never lie to him about that.

“Anyway, at first, I wanted to taught you how to stay blank, so that you would be harder to read, but it would take too long. So we’re going to do something easier. Overacting is easier than acting.”

There’s no audible reaction from Dominic, so Matt keeps going.

“You, my dear Dominic, are going to learn sarcasm.”

There’s a pause.

“Sarcasm?  
\- Yes. Sarcasm. I want you to use sarcasm as a misdirection : say what you want to hide in the most sarcastic tone you can manage. For example, if someone says “You’re a kid!”, you say “Yes, sure, I fight crime, jump from building using a chemical compound I created myself and fought against Captain America, and I’m actually a teenager with school and homework and a curfew because I’m, you know, underage, despite spending most of my nights out.”” 

Matt took care of using a very sarcastic tone all along, to show how easy it was to make the truth appear ridiculous. Especially with their kind of lives.

(He really hopes Dominic will use it on Stark.)


	2. Chapter 2

Unsubtle Spider


End file.
